


Navigating Domesticity [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A little angst, Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slash, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny moves in with Steve and learns the subtle secrets to make living with a Navy SEAL a success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigating Domesticity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Navigating Domesticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378675) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 



>  Cover art by [Mific](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
> 
>  

Length: 00:33:17

File size: 31.3 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/NavigatingDomesticity.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [More Hawaii Five-O Podfic Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731434) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)




End file.
